


Wife

by la_esperance



Category: xxxHoLic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_esperance/pseuds/la_esperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILERS for Xxxholic: Rou OAD. I just couldn’t help thinking about that particular scene in the OAD and Watanuki emphatically saying, “I am not your wife.” So, here’s the result. ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wife

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Xxxholic: Rou OAD. I just couldn’t help thinking about that particular scene in the OAD and Watanuki emphatically saying, “I am not your wife.” So, here’s the result. ^_^

Doumeki had nothing against the black manju bun. He regularly gave Doumeki updates of days when Doumeki couldn’t make it to the shop. And Mokona was a good drinking partner. But that day, he (it?) said something that produced a twinge of irritation inside Doumeki.

He had arrived at the shop with the groceries Watanuki had asked him to bring. Out of nowhere, the black bun bounded up to Watanuki, asking for food and sake. Grudgingly, Watanuki conceded to making his (her?)favorites.

Then the black bun said, “Making a good meal even for a surprise guest—that’s a good wife!”

Doumeki’s eyes had narrowed ever so slightly at it. Not like his stomach which had tightened with annoyance and then had taken a tumble when Watanuki retorted:

“I am not your wife.”

Unbidden, Doumeki thought, _Damn right about that._

Mokona snorted in reply and had watch Watanuki leave. Doumeki kept his gaze at the manju bun. When he was sure Watanuki was far from the room, he said two words slowly.

“He’s mine.”


End file.
